Opposites Attract HIATUS
by Dylan Fox
Summary: [ORIGINAL] I've completely changed what this story is gonna be about. I'll let you know when I can be bothered to think up a summary.
1. Popular vs Unpopular

**This an original story I've been working on. It was inspired by my ex-girlfriend, but after we split, I didn't even wanna look at this. Now I'm completely over her and can write to my heart's content! It's pretty cliché, so please don't hate. Enjoy~**

"I really like you!" the girl yelled at me. She was blushing like mad as she offered me a small box. The bell hadn't even rang for tutor-time and this was like the fifth confession I'd received this morning. I'll never understand girls...

I had to let her down easy.

"Um..." I began, "sorry, but I like someone else." Obviously I didn't. There's no way that could've been possible. I was too focused on sports to worry about relationships and girls or any of that stuff.

The look on the girl's face was priceless. She looked as though her favourite band had just split up. Without even saying a word, she barged past me and headed straight towards the exit of the library. Didn't go as well as I was hoping.

However, there was only one problem. How do _I_ get out of here? It would've made sense to have just followed the girl, but I wasn't really paying attention. I'm an ass guy, you see.

A shrill shriek sounded from a few bookcases down. It was clearly a female's. Maybe a book had dropped on her head. Letting out a low chuckle, I went to investigate.

The sight I saw astonished me. It was that quiet nerdy chick that everyone avoided! The poor girl was trying to reach for a book on the top shelf. Making the quick calculation that she would definitely cause the entire row of books to collapse, I decided to help her.

Reaching up with ease, I took a hold of the book that she was attempting to get. I glanced at the title and accidentally read it out loud: "How to flirt with your crush."

The girl's face glowed bright pink as she snatched the book from my grip. "T-Thank you..." She spoke so softly it was almost impossible to hear.

"You're welcome!" I claimed with pride. "I'm Brendon Coleman," I introduced.

"I-I know who you are. You're the captain of the football team. Your twin brother is Taylor Coleman. You're twenty minutes apart from birth and you're older," the girl said fluently, clutching the book close to her chest.

 _Whoa, this girl's been doing her homework_ , I thought. _I'm surprised she knows a lot about me_.

"I'm sorry, I'm rambling!" she yelled and ran from the library.

Staring and watching her leave, I said to myself, "What I say?"

* * *

Eventually, I found my way out of the library. Missed two periods, but who cares? They weren't exactly important. Anyway, I got outside and into the corridor. Students were rushing up and down the tiled floor, eager to get their break-time snack. Pressing my back against the wall, I side-stepped to prevent myself from being trampled on.

I got closer to the exit. I saw the light of the outdoors. _Yes_! I thought. _Almost there_!

One step away from the doors, an ear-splitting scream caused my entire body to freeze. The idea hit me that the scream belonged to that girl I helped in the 'book room'. Instinct taking over, I ran towards the continuous sound.

It took approximately two minutes before I came into view of quite a tall man towering over what appeared like...a cat? No. A human cat.

"Hey!" I yelled at the peak of my lungs. "Leave her alone!" It felt like a volcano was erupting inside me. God, I felt like murdering this punk!

"And what are you gonna do if I don't?" the man growled, turning so I could see his face. My eyes widened as I recognised who it was.

Logan - the school bully. He's famous in town for picking on the ones smaller and weaker than himself. I remember one time I was walking down the street, returning from my weekly food shop, and I saw him pushing this group of little kids around. There must have been five or six of them, all about eight years of age. Poor kids didn't even see that truck coming when they went to retrieve their ball.

Logan's a first-class jerk!

"You don't wanna know," I answered, my words trembling. Was this fear or anger? Even I didn't know.

"Is that a threat I hear?" A menacing grin spread across that evil, scarred face of his.

"It's a promise," I dared, sounding more confident than I felt. "Let the girl go." For the first time of being here, I glanced down at the shaking figure. It _was_ that girl I helped! She had tear stains tracing down her cheeks. Her eyes were as wide as plates as she stared up at us. Two ginger, fluffy ears were popping out of her head and a long tail, decorated in the same colour, spread out of her butt.

"A neko..." I murmured quietly. I thought those things were mythical.

Suddenly, a large, hard fist pushed itself into my face, knuckles pressed to my jaw. Gasps sounded from all around as I spat out blood.

"Aren't you supposed to be the captain of the football team?" Logan let out an irritating cackle. "Pay attention to your surroundings!"

My inner volcano had reached its optimum limit.

Punching his gut with all the strength I could muster, he stopped his horrid laughter and doubled over in pain.

"I'll see you after school out front. Good luck...you'll need it." With a swift kick to his stomach, I threw him to the other end of the corridor and he scampered like a spider running from water.

As soon as Logan was out of sight and ear-shot, the throng of students erupted into cheers, saying things like, "You did it!" "What a show!" and "This deserves a celebration!"

Ignoring the commotion, I pulled the neko-girl to her feet. "Are you okay?" I asked with immense concern. Why was I so worried about this girl? I barely know her!

"Yes, I'm fine," she stammered. "Thank you for saving me."

"You're more than welcome. Nice ears, by the way." Slowly and carefully, I leaned my hand against her left neko-ear and stroked it. The girl let out a high pitched squeak and backed away, holding both her ears protectively.

"P-Please don't touch them!" And just like that, the girl ran off, holding her ears as she went.

"I'll see you later then!" I yelled after her – if she could hear me. After a few seconds of staring after her, I realised that I was surrounded by nearly everyone in school. They were looking at me as if I was some sort of royalty. All I did was beat up Logan! He's going to get a lot worse anyway...

* * *

Period three and four were double maths – every students' hell! I mean, yeah, it's okay and everything, I just don't know what in the world the teacher was saying. I tried so hard to understand the inverse cosine rule, but nothing worked. So I gave up and shoved in my earphones, putting my music on a low volume as to not be heard by outsiders.

I must've zoned out, because the next thing I knew it was lunch time. _Yes! Finally, I get to eat_ , I thought as I rose from my seat.

Suddenly, I was forced back down with a thump; my brother – Taylor – appeared in front of me. "I need help."

"Yeah, you do," I said soundly. "Can I get some food?"

"I accidentally scheduled a date with three different chicks at the same time and at the same place," Taylor stated, completely ignoring my question. "What do I do?!"

"You're really asking me for advice?" Although Taylor is younger, he's a total pimp! He gets all the ladies just because he's blonde. Apparently, 'chicks dig that'. The fact that he was asking me – his older twin brother – for relationship advice bewildered me.

"Yes," came his answer.

"I dunno, blow them off. Make an excuse so you can't go. Say dad's been rushed into hospital, you've got band practice, you've been called in at work!" I said, as a joke of course. But knowing Taylor, he'd take them all seriously. I once convinced him that Nelson Mandela was the original face of _Uncle Bens._ Man, that was a fun week.

"Great idea!" Without saying another word, he rushed out of the classroom, presumably in hunt for those three girls.

"Idiot," I said softly as I rose up from my chair again. Hooking my arm through the strap of my bag, I waltzed out of the classroom, only to be met by the chaotic river of students. As I breathe out a sigh, I struggled to manoeuvre my way through the throng of rushing people.

It took me approximately three minutes to get to the cafeteria. As I lined up at the lunch queue to get some...interesting looking food, an intriguing sight caught my eye – that girl I saved was eating alone. I can understand why, too. I mean, she was just sitting there reading a book; it didn't look like she had any friends.

After my lunch was splat onto my plate, I nodded a 'thank you' and, being the good guy I am, sat opposite the lonely girl.

"Yo," was my greeting. She let out a sharp squeak and stuck her nose further into her book. "What you reading?" I asked.

"Skulduggery Pleasant..." she stammered, not making eye contact at all.

I tried desperately to make conversation. "It any good?" The girl just nodded. "What's your name, by the way?" I questioned, shoving a fork-full of what I thought was pasta into my mouth.

"Riley, Riley Mitchell." She still seemed a little shaken up.

"Pleased to meet you, Riley Mitchell." I shot her my winning smile, only to be met with a slight glare. "So, um..." Now it was my turn to stutter. "We have a big game coming up against Coal Hill. I was wondering if you'd like to come." The entire cafeteria fell silent and all eyes were on me and Riley.

Riley closed her thick, paperback novel and stood. She looked as though she was about to say something, but instead just ran off. I thought for a second if she felt like I was interrogating her.

Breathing out a sigh of frustration, I shoved my face into the dry pasta in front of me, feeling like a total idiot.

"Brendon!" came shrill cry from beside me. I turned my head to the left, five pieces of bowtie pasta stuck to face, and saw the beaming smile from the head cheerleader, Celeste Ball. This chick has been trying to get with me since I became the captain of the football team.

"What do you want, Celeste?" I said grudgingly. She bit her lip seductively and linked her arm with mine, sitting me back up properly. Don't get me wrong, Celeste is _fit_! But she's also a first-class whore.

"If she doesn't wanna go with you, I'll happily support you to the game," she said with a wink.

"You're gonna be there whether I invite you or not." Letting out another sigh, I shoved her off my arm and strolled out of the cafeteria, leaving her in bewilderment. I could just tell she was watching my ass as I left.

* * *

I spent my entire lunch hour on the field, kicking a ball around with my best friend, Johnny. He's been my best friend since we were in nursery; we were practically brothers!

"What do you think of that Riley chick?" he suddenly said, launching a power kick straight at me. The question caught me off guard and I was knocked to the ground.

Coughing, and clutching my gut, I yelled, "What?" staring at him in astonishment.

"You heard me," Johnny grinned, not even helping me to stand. "She's pretty cute, right?"

"Never really looked," I admitted. It was true – I was just interested in protecting her against that prick Logan. As payback, I set the ball down on the grass, took a few steps back and booted it right past Johnny and into the net behind. "7-5."

"Don't lie to me," Johnny chuckled, retrieving the ball with his foot. "You've totally been flirting with her. The whole school's talking about it." I swear, rumours in this school spread like wildfire. I watched as Johnny did a few impressive tricks.

"You're just jealous because I can talk to girls without choking." I shot him a devilish smirk and he trips over the ball, landing face first into the lush grass. I couldn't help but die with laughter.

"That's not cool, Brendon!" He threw the ball in my direction at top speed, but I simply just leaped into the air, flipped over and kicked the ball. It just skimmed past Johnny's brown hair and directly into the goal.

"8-5," I said as the bell rang, signalling the end of lunch.

"I'm so getting you after school," Johnny scowled as he picked up his bag.

"No can do," I confessed. "I got a fight with that bastard Logan."

"You need to stop getting into so many fights, Bren." Johnny had that look in his eyes – that sympathetic sort of look. I could tell he was worried.

"Trust me, bro." I put my bag on my back and walked off the field and back into the school building. "This is nothing compared to what I've dealt with before."

"Brendon!" came that same irritating voice. I gave Johnny a 'save me' look, but he just grinned and kept walking.

"See you in French."

Celeste, once again, hooked her arm with mine. "I saw you practising."

"That's nice," I said.

"You looked really hot."

"I was pretty sweaty, yeah."

"So very hot." I could feel her hand slip into my back pocket and I tried my hardest to ignore it. "Wanna come over mine later?"

"I've got things to do."

Celeste then gave my butt a light squeeze and I pushed her off me, losing it. "Will you quit flirting with me? I am not interested in you, okay? I never have and I never will!" Every pair of eyes were on us. "Just leave me alone and find someone else to be your toyboy." And with that, I stormed off, the crowd splitting to give some room for my rage.

 **Well, there you have it! First chapter! This story may be a bit long, as I have no clue what's going to happen (sowwy). Please tell me what you think in the reviews. If you have any ideas for a chapter, hit me up in the PM's and I'll get around to it! (I'll also give you cred, so don't sweat)**


	2. Meeting Emily

**This chapter may be a bit short (sorry about that). I'm gonna be making this story my** **priority. I'm also thinking at doing multiple stories for this, what do you guys think?**

It was after school, and I was utterly knackered! All I wanted to do was go back home and sleep. Three double-lessons a day really drains the energy from one's body.

But wait. The fight.

Breathing a sigh of annoyance, I trudged out of the front doors of school, where I'm met face-to-fist with Logan. I hunched over, hand on my split lip, in pain.

"What the fuck, man?" I cried.

"'sup, Mr. Captain," said a voice above me that I immediately recognised as the bastard himself.

"Piss off, you twat," I murmured after spitting blood.

"Now is that any way to speak to your equal?" Logan cooed, fake pouting at me. "You should have more respect for your peers, Coleman."

"You are not my equal nor my peer," I said, standing strong. "You are the lowest of the low." I was getting furious now.

"How about we settle this off school grounds? You know, as to not arouse attraction," Logan suggested smugly.

"It's a bit too late for that," I said, indicating the enormous crowd that surrounded the two of us.

There was a pause as Logan took a quick look around before saying, "fine with me," and tackled me to the ground.

We wrestled on the cold, hard concrete floor for a few minutes, then stood. Both of us had blotches of blood on our faces and I successfully gave Logan such a powerful right hook, his left eye was half closed with purple surroundings. Gasps flew around the radius of the crowd.

"You positive you wanna do this here? There are cameras all over," I said, panting for my breath.

"Never stopped me before," retorted Logan, throwing a punch in my direction. With my awesome reflexes as the football team captain, I raised my hand and blocked his attack with ease, twisting his arm behind his back.

"Give up?" I questioned into his ear.

"Never," came his response. He then flicked his leg backwards, successfully crushing me 'boys'. I released the punk and doubled over, holding my crotch. A chorused 'ooh' of sympathy echoed through the crowd as I winced in pain.

At the corner of my eye, I saw that neko-girl – Riley – force her way to the front, most likely to see what all the commotion was about. Her hand flew up to her mouth. Tears threatened to spill from her eyes; I could tell she was in as much pain emotionally as I were physically.

Logan – the cocky prick – deciding that he'd already won the battle, sauntered over to Riley and hooked his arm over her shoulders, whispering what I supposed were sweet nothings – judging by her burning cheeks – into her ear.

Just then, Logan began caressing Riley's cheek and stroking her flank. That's when I lost it.

I launched myself at Logan and toppled him over, luckily not taking Riley with us. I now had Logan pinned and repeatedly decked him until my knuckles bled.

I rose from his bloody body, staring down at the red liquid oozing out of his wounds. Once again, gasps arose from the throng. Murmurs like 'oh my god', 'he killed him' and 'is he dead?' came apparent.

Turning to look at Riley, I could see the hurt in her eyes, hear the choke in her stutterous sobs – she looked utterly heartbroken.

"Riley?" I asked aloud. At that, she bolted from the school grounds.

"Looks like your girlfriend bailed on you, Coleman," came Logan's voice from below. As I peered down, I noticed that he had a few teeth missing and that scar on his face was seeping blood.

"She isn't my girlfriend," I said through gritted teeth, losing my temper once more.

"Oh?" I could hear the inward laughter through the toothless grin plastered on Logan's face. "Then I suppose you wouldn't mind me taking her for myself." _Pow!_ He was unconscious. Properly this time. The force of that hit totally knocked him out! Cheers erupted in the crowd.

At the moment, I got glomped from behind with an immense force.

"Way to go, Bren!" came the all too familiar cheer of my player brother. "You totally kicked that prick's ass!"

"It's nothing to be proud of, Taylor," I admitted. I promised my dad earlier in that year that I wouldn't get involved in any more conflict. Now I have to return home with bruises all over my body.

I straightened the tie of my uniform, picked up my bag and walked to the bus-stop, leaving Logan's body behind. Taylor didn't release me – resulting in me dragging him on my back – until we reached the stop.

"Why did you beat up that guy anyway?" he asked me, leaning against the shelter.

"I was protecting someone," I replied absentmindedly, staring at the shop opposite the road.

"And who is this someone?" I could hear the grin on Taylor's lips. "Is she fit?"

"Do you always think about looks?" I snapped. "Riley is just a friend to me, okay?" By the quizzical expression etched onto my brother's face, I knew he knew I was right. But also there was annoyance laced into his features.

Without saying another word, he stood forward and held out his hand to signal the bus to stop. As we clambered onto the red double-decker, Taylor muttered, "I didn't say anything about Riley."

"What's this I hear about Riley?" came a voice from behind. Turning around, I noticed a girl – with equal hair colour to Riley's – staring up at me and my idiot brother.

"Do you know her?" I asked, walking down the aisle to take a window seat.

"Do you?" I heard her reply. She stole the seat next to me, leaving Taylor pouting and sitting behind us.

"I wouldn't say her name otherwise, would I?" I said, more aggressive than I meant it to.

"I'm Emily. I've seen you around school, Mr Captain." She nudged me in the arm playfully, and rather annoyingly. "Heard you're a big hit with the ladies."

"I think you're mistaking me for the moron," I said, jerking my thumb behind me to Taylor.

"'sup?" He attempted to flirt with this Emily girl. Needless to say, he failed miserably, receiving a look of total bewilderment.

"So, Brendon," Emily said, turning back to me, ignoring Taylor. "Got a girlfriend?" Taylor let out a cold laugh at this.

"In his dreams, maybe!"

I shot him a lethal glare and he immediately stopped his cackling. He sank back in his seat.

"No, I don't have a girlfriend. And I'm not interested either," I added quickly. Although I got asked out like million times a day, I wasn't interested in anyone myself. Nobody really perked my curiosity.

"Perfect!" Emily proclaimed. I gave her a slow, questioning look, causing her to howl with laughter. "I don't wanna go out with you, idiot!" She punched my arm playfully, but it still hurt.

"Then why ask?" I said, rubbing where Emily had hit.

"No reason. Ooh, this is my stop!" She gave both me and Taylor a hug before running off the bus. She waved at us, with a wide grin, as the bus sped off once again. My brother and I reluctantly waved back.

"I like her," Taylor commented as soon as Emily was out of sight.

"You say that about every girl you meet, goofnut," I said as I looked back out the window, waiting for our stop to approach.

* * *

"Father, we're home!" Taylor exclaimed as she burst through the front door of our home. I followed behind him, scowling at his immaturity. Even though we're twins, he acts so much younger than I do – at least ten years or so.

"Good evening, father," I said, keeping the scowl on my face.

"I'm afraid your father is out at the moment." That was Felicia – the stepmother – calling from the kitchen. She's okay and everything, but I got the feeling she was trying to replace my biological mum. And I miss her, my mum. Tay and I hardly got the chance to see her since she moved to London.

The worst thing about Felicia was that she was eight months pregnant.

"Where is he then?" I asked, kicking off my school shoes and hanging up my jacket.

"Why do you have to accuse me of everything?" Felicia suddenly broke down crying. I stood there blinking, utterly confused, as the horrid sobbing rang throughout the mews house.

Taylor barged passed me into the kitchen and embraced Felicia, holding her close and rubbing her back in a soothing motion, muttering, "it's okay, mother. I've got you."

Rolling my eyes, I trudged up the stairs and flopped on my bed. Me and Taylor share a bedroom. Father made us bunk together ever since he found out about Felicia's pregnancy. If I had a choice, I would've moved out then and there, but I couldn't leave Taylor alone like that.

After approximately half an hour, the tears from stepmother dried as soon as father came home. He beckoned me down to have dinner with the rest of the family, but I quickly refused. I needed time to be alone.

The day eventually came to a close. I was snugly settled in bed, wrapped up warm in my covers about was about to drift off into a deep slumber...when I received a text.

Groaning in annoyance, I unlocked my Blackberry Z10 and strained my eyes to read the text. It read:

 _Ur ded Coleman! ill c u the front g8s of skool tmrw. gd luk_

The number was blocked.

 **OH! Creepy text to Brendon! It hurt me a little to write with that sort of spelling... And who is that Emily chick? You'll find out soon enough (I think). Don't forget to review! And remember - #DylanLovesYou!**


End file.
